Austin & Ally (Losing & Finding)
by writergal2013
Summary: Ally loses her book, but will they find it or will Austin & Ally's love for each other finally spring with finding the book? Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm a new writer to Fanfiction! I love writing and I hope you guys will enjoy my first story!

"Guess who got a job at the Farley's Fish Shop!? knowing Trish she probably just got another job trying to make ends meat. Her parents trusted her to say with me and my dad for the whole year.

"Trish isn't this like you're 50th job this...week? I was joking of course but Trish works only when she feels like it. She stuck her tongue at me jokingly.

"Hey Ally!" I heard Austin say as Dez and Austin walk in.

"Hey guys! Can you do me a favor and walk to the food court? My leg isn't going so good.

"Sure, no problem! Austin said

"Thanks. My money should be in my bag next to my book.

Austin scouted for my bag when I realized it was right next to me. Silly Old Ally-Cat!

I grabbed my money but something felt weird...I couldn't find my book!

"Has anyone seen my book? Trish, have you seen my book? I thought I told you guys to NEVER TOUCH MY BOOK!?

Austin, Trish, and Dez both looked at me as if I turned into a complete psycho which indeed I did.

I was shoving people out of my way with my leg feeling terrible as possible! I checked upstairs in my music room and NOTHING!

"Ally I-

I couldn't even let him finish his sentence because I zoned out right after. Austin looked at me and knew it was useless to try to talk me out of this. My book was gone. Just gone!

"Ally don't worry, your leg is probably hurting like crazy right now. Go rest. Me, Dez and Trish will go and look for your book. We'll go look in every shop if we have to. We'll find it, I promise.

Looking at Austin I knew he would look til he gets to Mexico for my book because he always kept his promises.

"Okay, fine. I'll rest. Thank you Austin. It means a lot to me that you would actually do that for me." He was so sweet.

"Austin keeps his promises" said Austin as he was singing the words out of his mouth.

Lets go find that book!

**Author's Note**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I spent a while doing this small chapter. I'm a really fast typer! There'll be more romance between Austin & Ally... maybe even Dez & Trish! I promise there will be more chapter and more stories. Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chap 2:The Lost Book: What Does It Hold?

Ally's POV

Austin is such a nice guy. He's trying so hard to find my book, and I really appreciate it. He looked straight in my eyes, and said he'd find my book for me, and I really do believe him. I'm lucky to have a guy like him in my life! I'm talking as if I..liked him. No, Ally, Ally, Ally, this can't happen. I've gotta control this.

I sat upstairs in my music room, alone and bored wishing they'd find my book soon, I have a new song to write.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

"Did any of you guys find the book yet?" Austin said.

"No, sorry." Trish said,

"What about you, Dez? Dez, where are you?" Ausin said.

"Right here!" Dez said.

"You were in a trash can the whole time?" Trish said.

"Hey! There's no rule against it, now is their?!" Dez exclaimed.

Dez rolled his eyes at Trish, and began eating a half-eatin' apple. Austin was truly disgusted, then got angry.

"Guys, we gotta find Ally's book! It means a lot to her, and she means a lot to me!" Austin said.

Dez got out of the trash can and Trish and Dez stared at Austin, curiously.

"Dude, do you...like Ally?" Dez said.

"Phh- what? I - don't like Ally. Whaaat? That's c-c-crazy!" Austin said trying to avoid contact with Trish and Dez.

"Now it all makes sense! When you kissed Ally on the cheek, when you winked at her at your concert, everything! You like Ally! You like Ally! HEY EVERYONE, AUSTIN LIKES A-"

Austin's hand covered Trish's mouth. She is a chatterbox.

"You guys have to promise me you won't tell tell Ally! It would totally ruin our friendship! Promise me! Both of you guys!" Austin said

"Alright, Alright, we promise!" Trish said.

Dez nodded in agreement.

Austin, Trish, and Dez checked every single place Trish worked at recently and that was a lot of places. The Farley Fish Market, Yankee Yoyo's, The Magic Mart, and much much more. Austin looked almost every store at the mall, but he still didn't find anything. He sighed as he was tired and was just about to give up.

" I can't believe it. We tried every single store, and nothing. We found nothing!"

"Speak for yourself. I found another apple!" Dez said taking another bite.

Trish sat next to Austin.

"Don't worry, Austin, we may not have found the book, but you really did try, and Ally will really appreciate that. She'll understand, I promise."

Trish put her hand on his shoulder. Later, Austin and Trish and Dez decided to head back to the Sonic Boom to give Ally the bad news.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxx

"Austin! Any luck?" Ally said.

"Well..." Dez said.

"Dez, I'll tell her, okay?" Austin said.

Dez nodded, and went to go sit down with Trish.

"Ally can we talk somewhere else?" Austin said

"Umm..sure." Ally said.

Since Ally's leg is feeling a lot better, they go into the supply closet into the supply closet of the Sonic Boom where they keep mops, and extra guitars and supplies.

"Look, Ally, I looked really hard, and I..." Austin said.

"You couldn't find it could you?" Ally sad with her eyes saddening.

"I'm so sorry, Ally, I really tried. I looked everywhere. It was just...no where to be found." Austin added,

"But I'll look everyday if I have to, I prom-

"Austin that's a really sweet gesture, but you don't have to do that. I know you tried. I really do. And if I don't find it, then that's okay. I know that you really tried." Ally added,

"That's all I could ask for. Thank you, Austin." Ally smiled.

Ally kissed him on the cheek, and Austin smiled.

"What was that for?" Austin said.

"For trying." Ally smiled and punched him playfully on the arm.

"I should really try more often, then!" Austin said.

Austin and Ally got out of the supply closet, and Austin couldn't help but smile. Ally grabbed a few books from her room upstairs to read for homework. Austin and Dez left the store. Trish went to go look for another job, since she just quit her fish job an hour ago, and suprisingly, she found one about 2 hours later.

Dez and Austin were walking to Austin's house and Dez needed to ask Austin some questions.

"Dude, what happened in that closet? You look like...a whole new man, or something."

"Nothing happened..." Austin said.

"Great!" Dez said.

"Except- Ally kissed me. Nothing big. She just kissed me on the cheek." Austin said still smiling.

"Are you kidding me? She kissed you, Austin! That's huge news!" Dez said.

"Really? You think so?

"Yeah! I swear this on my Senior Apple! And trust me, it means a lot to me. Dez said taking another bite out of it.

"Dez, how old is that apple?" Austin said.

" I dunno. About..2 maybe 3 years?" Dez said.

"Dez, there are some things that are cool, and some things that are just plain weird. That's...just too weird." Austin added,

"C'mon let's go." He said.

"Oh, and be sure to throw away that appl-

Dez turned and gave him a stern look

"I mean... Senior Apple?"

"Thank you!" Dez said and threw away the apple and left the mall.

Austin's POV

I can't believe Ally did that. Maybe she actually likes me back! Now I've definetly gotta find that book! Who knows what diary entries she has in their about me? Or songs that could make me a hit! I HAVE TO find that book! I just gotta!


	3. Chap 3: The Park Date

**Thank you guys so much for the follows! I'm very glad you like my story so far! BTW be sure to check out my other story, "Austin & Ally with JESSIE & Christmas Time!" Enjoy!**

**Trish's POV**

**What have I been missing lately? Things have gotten strange. Like, "Dez" strange! I asked Austin what happened with him and Ally in that closet, and he never told me. I guess it was pretty bad that he didn't want to admit. Maybe Ally turned him down. I've totally gotta find out what's been going on here!**

**"Hey Ally!" Trish said.**

**"Oh, hey Trish! Did any of you guys find my book yet?" I added,**

**"Not that it's super important or anything, but there's a lot of personal things in there that no one can EVER read!"**

**"No, I haven't seen it, maybe you should start a new notebook?" Trish said.**

**"No way! I've wrote too much to turn back now!" I protested,**

**"Besides, I bet Austin and Dez never even stopped looking for it. I wonder where it is right now." I said.**

**"Uhh..yeah, weird. I hope you find it soon!" Trish said.**

**"Oh, and by the way, what in the world happened in that supply closet?" Trish asked.**

**"Well..I kissed Austin, on the cheek, of course." I said.**

**"Because I was rewarding him for trying to find my book" I added.**

**"And maybe there's a possibility you like him, too?" Trish said.**

**"Too? What do you mean, too?" I asked.**

**"Nothing! I was just counting! See! One, "two," three! Trish said while counting her fingers.**

**"Uhh..Trish I thought our kindergarten teacher's would have told you how to count to three, already. Your 15 years old now." I said.**

**"Yeah, silly me! You know how lazy I am! I'm gonna go work my shift at "Stanley's Stamps!", bye!" Trish said and walked out the door.**

**As Trish was walking out of the door, I saw Austin come in!**

**"Hey, Austin! What's up?" I said smiling.**

**"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of someone special." He said.**

**"Who?" I asked.**

**"My- my dog, of course! So.. are you ready to go look for your book?" He asked.**

**I nodded and then forgot that I left my jacket at school, and he lended me his. It was really bag and he laughed. We went searching for the book at the mall. Austin and I checked Recycle Bins, Trash cans, the cafeteria, shops, ice cream parlors, everywhere! But still no luck! I wondered where my book could've been, and then I thought about it. The day my book went missing was the day when Dez, Trish, Austin, and I were all upstairs from the Sonic Boom. I was distracted and went downstairs because Nelson broke a guitar. While I was downstairs, someone must've stolen my book!**

**"Austin! I think we've been going about this all wrong! I think I know what happened to my book! Let's go back to the Sonic and wait for Trish and Dez to come. This is important!" I said.**

**I held Austin's hand as we ran, and we both smiled.**

**Eventually, Trish and Dez came and everyone questioned what was wrong, and I finally answered them.**

**"As you all see, my book has been missing for about 3 days now. I have a bunch of song ideas, and diary entries that should be filled in by now, but they're not. Wanna know why?!" I said pointing my fingers at everyone, then added,**

**"Because one of you **_**stole **_**my book, and I'm gonna find out who!" I yelled.**

**Trish, Austin, and Dez were all in a line as if they were in military school, and I was their head major. I made a face to try to look like a leader, and Austin laughed. I hit my hand on the table a little to hard, and screeched **_**"ow"**_** but I don't think they heard.**

**"What are you giggling at, Moon?! Did I do something to amuse you?" I yelled.**

**"Uhh..yes. I saw you hit your hand on the table, All-**

**"I mean, Mrs. Dawson." Austin said giggling a little.**

**"Good! And I'm sorry guys but, until I find out who stole my book, nobody's going anywhere!" I said.**

**But as I turned, everyone was walking out of the door.**

**"Fine! Your rescued today, but you'll be back soon tomorrow, and then you won't be saved! I yelled, but Dez and Trish were long gone. Austin gave me a sympathetic smile meaning "sorry." **

**I caught up to Austin, and told him he forgot his jacket as he was walking towards his car.**

**"Keep it. Wouldn't want you to get cold." Austin said.**

**"Are you sure? I mean if you really want it back it's not a problem." I said.**

**"I'm positive. Think of it as a "I'm sorry your book got stolen, and that doesn't mean it was me that stole it, but at least you won't be cold" gift. But if you really want something to do, you could come with me somewhere. Come on."**

**I smiled and got into the car. He drove to a park, and considering it was getting dark, it looked kinda scary.**

**"Don't worry, I'll be with you. Nothing to be scared of." Austin said.**

**We got out of the car, and Austin and I walked towards the swing. I sat down, he pushed me lightly, and we started to talk.**

**"So, who do you think took your book?" Austin said.**

**"I dunno. Am I looking at the bandit?" I asked.**

**"I don't know, maybe it'll just be a Sherlock Holmes mystery that'll never be solved." We both smiled.**

**"I didn't take your book, Ally. I mean think about it; would I take your book full of songs that I could've sung for the fans? Would I take your book just to read your entries when I could just ask about them?" Austin sounded really convincing.**

**"No, you wouldn't now that I think about it. Fine! Your not the bandit, but do you know who stole it?" I asked.**

**"Not a clue. But I do know one thing. Ever since your book's been gone, I've been spending a lot more time with you. I like that." Austin smiled.**

**"I do, too." I said.**

**Austin stopped pushing me and our lips got closer together- **

**Then someone's car alarm went off. Way to kill the mood.**

**"Maybe we should go." I giggled, and got off of the swing, and into the car.**

**The drive was pretty quiet, but not awkward. Then he drove me to my house. I hugged him and got out of the car. When I got into my house I remembered I still had Austin's jacket on, and I smiled knowing I have a new memory of Austin and our first park "date." I couldn't wait to see him again tomorrow, and find out who stole my book. He was right. With my book gone, a lot of good things happened- I got closer to Austin, and he's really cool, but I'll still always remember my book. I need it so much right now for my songs and entries. I smiled again and ran upstairs to my room. I couldn't get his name outta my head. Austin Moon, Austin Moon, Austin Moon, over and over again. I went to bed and slept nicely. **

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please get me more Reviews, and PMing. I really appreciate the fans of this story! Tune into the next chapter coming soon. And be sure to check out my other story! Thanks! Bye!**


	4. Chap 4: Relationships & Disasters

**Hey! I've just wrote 2 new chapters to my other story "Austin & Ally with Jessie & Christmas Time!" Be sure to check it out! It's really good if I do say so myself :)**

**"Wait a second! Wait a second! You kissed Austin?!" Trish said.**

**"No! I **_**almost **_**kissed Austin! There's a big difference!" I protested.**

**"But he took me to the park, and it was soo romantic! We watched the stars, and looked into eachother's eyes." I said.**

**"And someone STILL has my book!" I remembered.**

**"I need to focus! Where on Earth is my book?!" I yelled.**

**"Wow. You can go from Sweet-Ally, to Angry-Ally that quick." Trish said.**

**"I know. It's a blessing and a curse." I said.**

**Austin and Dez walked in, and that's when it really got awkward. **

**"Ally!"**

**Austin came in outta nowhere, and just **_**kissed **_**me! I was confused, but kissed him back anyway. It felt like the longest, most sweetest kiss ever. Considering it was my first kiss!**

**"Austin!" I screamed, and looked around to make sure no one saw us. Trish and Dez didn't see. They were talking privately outside.**

**I brought Austin upstairs.**

**"Austin, you can't just walk in here and do something like that! You could've gotten me into trouble. Why did you kiss me?" I asked.**

**"I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore. I've liked you since the first day I met you, and I thought that I could probably never get the chance again, so I just went for it. I'm sorry." He said.**

**"Austin, I like you too, but you still have to remember. I need that book! And I need you, too! We can't let something like that happen again." I said.**

**"Ally, think about it! Before you had that book, we barely talked to eachother. We just wrote together. You probably never imagined you'd date a guy like me. I never thought I'd date a girl like you. We're complete opposites. But I know we can work it out. You can just start a new book. We can write about it, together! Think about it." He said.**

**"Austin, I've written that book since I was 10 years old. I can't just end it now. I've gotta find that book. I hope you help me." Ally added,**

**"When I find my book, which I will, I will go out with you. I like you, and you like me, and we'll finally be together!" **

**Austin shook his head and he got really angry. **

**"I can't wait again. It took me years just to tell you that I've liked you. I can't wait again just for you to find a stupid book! I wish you all the luck, Ally, but I'm not gonna help anymore. I just can't do it anymore, Ally. I'm sorry." Austin said.**

**Austin ran downstairs and outside, and left to go home.**

**Ally got angry, too, but she still needed to look for her book. It was something she just couldn't forget about.**

**Hours later, the sky cried, and it was raining hard. Ally was still outside waiting for her book to appear, but it never did. She didn't have a jacket, she was cold, and she was crying. She was crying knowing that Austin wouldn't be there anymore for her help. She put her knees down in the sand and leaned down and cried her eyes out, feeling defeated.**

**"I need you." Ally whispered.**

**"I really need, you." Ally said, thinking of Austin.**

**She watched the cars pass by and just felt terrible. Austin would never talk to her ever again.**

**Ally walked miles home in the rain, and still tried hard to find her book. **

**"Maybe it's time to stop." I added,**

**"I've gotta stop looking. I'll never find it." Ally said.**

**Still walking miles and miles away towards her hom still crying, she heard a voice feet away from her.**

**"Ally!" **

**The voice was **_**Austin.**_

**"Austin!" I said.**

**I ran towards him, and he ran towards me, and I kissed him hard and lovingly.**

**"I've moved on from the book. I'll probably never find it again." I said.**

**"You were right." I added.**

**"No. I'm not happy. Ally I hated walking away from you. I was just mad, that's all. I think about you all the time. I could never actually leave you. I promise." He said kissing me on the forehead.**

**We say there in the middle of the street, hugging for several minutes, and we finally walked back.**

**Little did we know, there was something we were gonna find out once we got back to the Sonic Boom, that was going to change my friendship with my best friends forever. **

**Thanks For Reading this Chapter! I really appreciate you guys reading this story! Please Favorite and Review! Tune into the next Chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chap 5: Eye Of The Beholder

**So, with this Chapter, I decided to go where my thoughts would take me. Ally will be very surprised of this! It'll be kind of shocking for you and her!**

**"So..your going to help me find out who took my book?" I asked.**

**"Of course I will." Austin added,**

**"I can't leave a friend hanging." **

**"Well.. we're sort of a little more than just friends." I added,**

**"But let's not tell Dez and Trish just yet. Plus it's a long walk to the Sonic Boom, okay?" I said.**

**"I'm okay with that. As long as I get to kiss you, and hug you, and support you. That's all I need."Austin said and kissed Ally once more, and Ally smiled.**

**Austin and Ally walked in and acted like they were just friends, and Austin was now okay with it. He knew that they were always more. They walked in soaking wet from the rain. **

**"Hey Trish! Hey, Dez!" I said.**

**"Hey, Ally! Why are you so wet-" Trish said.**

**"It's a long story." I said, then peered at Austin.**

**"But it's all good now." I added.**

**Trish smiled, and cheered.**

**"Glad to hear it!" She said.**

**"But your freezing. You should go change into some new clothes upstairs." Trish said.**

**I nodded and went upstairs. I told Austin to come up too, because I had some spare clothes for him that my dad used to wear a couple years back.**

**"Here you go." I said and handed Austin a T-Shirt. He smiled and said thanks. I was totally caught off guard when he took of his shirt. His body was so.. muscular. He had a 6-pack, and he was kinda tan. But all I could do was look at his biceps. Little did I know, I was staring at him.**

**"Umm..Ally, are you okay?" He said.**

**"Huh? Oh- yeah! Yeah, your fine!" I said.**

**"I- I mean, **_**I'm **_**fine." I added.**

**Wow, that was embarrassing. **

**"Ally, no need to be embarrassed. Girls used to stare at me all the time at the beach." He said.**

**"Oh, really?" I said.**

**"Yes. But I only have eyes for you." He said kissing me lightly.**

**"Plus, it's perfectly normal for a girlfriend to be jealous." He said.**

**"I was not!" I said laughing.**

**I threw on some clothes in the bathroom, and came out, and we both were going to tell Trish and Dez that we're together now, when I saw them talking, then yelling.**

**"Hey, is everything alright?" Austin said.**

**"No! No it's not! Dez said.**

**"Tell her, Trish! Now!" Dez said.**

**"Okay fine." She said.**

**Trish walked towards me and she said it. It was all her!**

**"Wait a second! **_**You **_**were the one that stole my book!?" I said.**

**"I can't believe you! Get out, and never come back! We're no longer friends!" I yelled.**

**Trish understood, and walked out slowly. Before she left completely, turned back at me and handed me my book back.**

**"I'm sorry." She said.**

**She had a little tear in her eye and whipsered,**

**"I'm so sorry." And she walked out.**

**I was so frustrated! So angry! I can't believe Trish was the one that stole my book. I've had to go through alot just to get and and she had it the whole time! I could never talk to her again. Austin tried to calm me down but I told him and Dez to leave, and that I needed time for myself. Why would she do it?**

**Thanks For Reading! Could you believe it was really her? Tune into the next chapter to find out more! Please be sure to check out my other story, and write your reviews on this chapter, and be sure to Favorite and Follow! :)**


	6. Chap 6: Making Up & Dining

**Okay! Thanks For The Reviews! You guys have been Fovoriting me, and Following me, and I appreciate it so much! Thanks guys! I decided to not go on with my other Austin & Ally & JESSIE Christmas story, since nobody read it :/ but if you do like it, and write a Review for it, I might go on with the story. Anyways, enjoy!**

**WARNING: This chapter is a little intense for some readers.**

**The next day I felt terrible, and didn't go to school. I didn't go to the Sonic either. I just stayed at home. A couple hours later after school was over, Austin came over to talk. He knocked on the door.**

**"I brought pizza! With a side of homework you missed today!" He said.**

**"Great." I said sarcastically.**

**I grabbed the homework and the pizza, and we went upstairs to my room. Mostly because it was really spacious, and bigger than the living room. I sat down on the step next to my window, and stared outside.**

**"Ally, are you okay? I know what happened with the book and Trish was really bad but-**

**"But what, Austin?! She was my best friend! Do you think I enjoy to see her tell me that she stole my book?! Do you think I like being mad at my best friend?! Well, it's not a good feeling!" I yelled with a tear in my eye.**

**Austin stood there speechless not knowing what to say. He opened his mouth but closed it because he must've been lost of thought. When he finally found the words to say to Ally, he stood up and walked towards her and they were both closely face to face. He wiped a tear off of Ally's face.**

**"Ally, I'm sorry for what happened to you and Trish the other day. I don't blame you for being so mad. I'm don't expect you to be happy right now, but I wish you were. I care about you so much, and I hate to see you get hurt. I care for you. I love you." Austin said with a serious face.**

**"You do?" I asked.**

**"I really do. I love you, Ally Dawson." He said.**

**"I love you too, Austin Moon." I said with a smile.**

**We both kissed eachother hard and lovingly. He lifted me up and spun me around a couple times, then put me down. He layed me down on my bed while still kissing me. My arms were still around his neck and his hands were on my hips. I took off his jacket, and then I took off his shirt. Austin looked at me one more time.**

**"Are you sure you want to do this?" Austin said.**

**"I want to do this with the guy that I love. And that's you," I said kissing him.**

**We put the cover over us. Austin took off my shirt, and he started kissing my neck.**

**And I'm pretty sure you know what happened next!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I woke up and saw Austin next to me sleeping with a smile on his face. I guess we both fell asleep, happily. He looked so cute when he was sleeping.**

**"Austin, Austin." I shook him.**

**"Wake up!" I said.**

**He still wouldn't budge.**

**"Don't let me get the water bucket." I said.**

**He still wouldn't move. I went to go get the water, and I put it in a giant cup.**

**"You asked for it." I said.**

**I threw the ice cold water on Austin, and he wake up instantly.**

**"Ahhhhh!" He said.**

**"How was your sleep?" I laughed.**

**"It was fantasic. Until someone threw WATER IN MY FACE!" He said.**

**I laughed and threw a little more water on his face. He chased me around the house. **

**"Hey do you wanna spend the night? Tomorrow's the weekend. Plus, my dad won't be here until next week." I said.**

**"Yeah, sure. But, you know we still gotta finish that homework." He said.**

**"Alright fine. How about we go that new Italian Restaurant, and work on it?" I asked.**

**"Sounds good to me." He said.**

**Austin and I drove there in an old truck he had. It sort of looked like the one that guy had in ****The Last Song****. We got there into the restaurant, and studied for a Math Test we had to do in a couple days. **

**We enjoyed ourselves, and shared a lot of laughs. Until we saw **_**Trish.**_

**Austin tried to stop me, but once I saw her I couldn't help but yell at her. **

**"I need to know! Why did you do it?! Why did you steal my book in the first place? **

**Trish tried to avoid me, by walking quick, but I caught her hand. Trish got really irritated, and finally spoke.**

**"I did it for you, you idiot!" She said with tears in her eyes.**

**"**_**I did it for you**_**." She whispered and she ran out.**

**I needed to know what she meant. I guess I'm gonna have to go to school tomorrow to see her. **_**If she'll be at school tomorrow**_**, I thought.**

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Until next time!**


	7. Chap 7: Sorta Just A Reminder

Sorry to say this guys, but this is not a Chapter.

I just made this chapter to say that I'm making a new story soon!

I'm deleting the JESSIE/Austin & Ally Crossover, since no one is interested in it. But if you really are reading that story, you could write a Review for it now, and I might not delete it.

But I'm making a Hockey story (about Austin and Ally, of course) and it's going to be really great!

Ally is a skater, and Austin is a hockey skater. But one day Ally wants to join the team, but the team (except for Austin) denies her.

So she gets a new plan!

She decided to pretend she's a boy to get on the team.

There's also going to be a lot of Aussly!

But when he finally finds out it was her, will he feel the same way he did when she was just Ally?

It's a must-read! Btw really sorry if you thought it was a chapter. I hope you still continue reading.

I will also start to do Shout-Outs in my chapters, and I might include you name in my new story. Just Favorite, Write A Review, or Follow ONE OF MY STORIES, and you'll be automatically entered! I will pick 4 NAMES!

Good Luck! I hope you guys will enjoy the story when I'm done writing it.

COMING SOON!


	8. Chap 8: Finding & Forgiving

Yes, this is a chapter! Enjoy, guys! :)

_Some Nights I stay up, cashin' in my bad luck,_

_Some Nights, I call it a draw._

_Some Nights I wish that my lips could build a castle,_

_Some Nights, I wish they'd just fall off._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost._

_Oh, lord I've still not shown,_

_What I stand for?_

_(Whoa, Oh, Oh)_

_What do I stand for?_

_(Whoa, Oh, Oh)_

_Most Nights_

_I don't know...anymore._

Those lyrics came to me over and over again, and I wrote them in my book. I miss Trish so much. When I still wake up, I still see her ghost. Well not literally, because she's not dead, but I still miss her. She was my best friend that I've known longer than Austin.

I went on the next day of school. It was a Wednesday. People were talking about the trending Topics on our school website, so I decided to check them, too.

_1. #TheEndOfTheWorld_

_2. #AustinMoonAwesomeness_

_3. #AllyHatesTrish_

Oh my gosh. How could something like that be Trending in the top 10?! I needed to go find Trish and talk to her. I roamed around alot of kids in my halls, until I found Trish or someone that I actually knew.

"Has anyone seen Trish?" I asked.

"Austin? Dez? Anybody?" I yelled.

Students just passed me in the hall, as if I were invisible. And they looked right through me. I just saw a blur. A big blur of people. My head started to thump. I always had stage fright, but something about this made me weird. I could barely stand up. Before I knew it, I just fell out on the hallway floor. I saw someone yell my name, and people started to stare at me. I was being carried. Before I could see what happened next, my eyes went shut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx

"She's waking up." I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes clearly, and I saw that I was in a hospital. I saw my dad, my mom, Austin, and Dez.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin said.

Before I could answer, the doctor came in to see how I was doing.

"Hello, young lady." The doctor said.

"My name is Dr. Pepper." She said.

I heard Dez laughing in the corner, clearly laughing at her name.

"Dr. Pepper? Like the soda-

"Don't talk about it. It just brings up bad childhood memories." She said.

Dez started to laugh so hard, he was pulled out of the room.

"What happened to me?" I Dr. Pepper.

"Well, Austin, here, saved you. People at school apparently didn't even look at you while you were on the ground. But Austin saw you, and alerted the nurse." She said.

"What made me fall in the first place?" I asked.

"Well, we're not sure. Maybe it was a type of disease. Maybe Narcolepsy, or Anemia. Or maybe you just passed out from stress. Anything on you mind?" She asked.

"Everything's on my mind" I said.

"You just have to learn to _relax more_, that's all. Alright?" She asked.

I nodded in agreement, and decided to try to relax. But when I turned over I saw my _mother_. Her name was Angela Rose Dawson. I haven't seen her in years. She walked out on my dad a couple years ago. Sure, she sent holiday cards now and then, but I haven't seen her since I was 5.

"Mom?" I asked,

"Is that really you?"

"Yeah, baby doll. It's me." She said.

Why did she come back after all of these years? What did she want? My dad and I have been looking for her for years, but never found her. We just thought, she didn't want to be found. All I knew was that she lived in Chicago.

"Your dad called me and told me what happened to you." She said.

I honestly didn't know what to say. Nothing at all. I needed some time to think about this.

"Can we talk about this later? I really need to go find someone." I said.

"Of course. I'll be here as long as you need me here." She said.

My dad came in and said that the doctor said it was okay for me to leave now.

I nodded and grabbed Austin's collar, and ran with him out the door, and into the parking lot, leaving everything behind me for another day.

"Where are you trying to go, Ally?" He asked, while we were getting into his car.

"I need to go talk to Trish. I have to make things right." I said.

Ausin smiled.

"I'm glad your finally going to forgive her." He said.

"Thanks. Now drive!" I yelled.

Austin drove all the way to Trish's house, speeding. The wind was really messing up our hair.

"I guess the quote was true. _When you lose, you find. In time, you forgive." _Austin said.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I got it from some fortune cookie." He said.

We both laughed, and Austin drived slowly, as we were entering Trish's driveway. I took a deep breath. _This is it. I hope she forgives me. I hope she didn't see those trending topics. Please let her forgive me, Please let her forgive me, Please let her forgive me. _I thought in my head.

"Want me to come with you?" Austin asked.

"No. I think this is something I should do on my own." I said.

Austin nodded and said he'd wait in the car.

I walked towards the door, and knocked slowly.

_Please let her forgive me._


	9. Chap 9: Traveling & Story Times

**This is it! The Trish/Ally Friendship Moment...maybe?**

**I knocked on the door. Nobody answered, so I decided to knock a little harder, and I heard someone. They opened the door.**

**It was Trish's big sister, Tiana. She was in college. But she looked really worried. Trish's mom was pacing in the background.**

**"Is something wrong? Where's Trish?" I asked.**

**"We don't know. She went missing. She ran away." Tiana said.**

**With her saying that, Trish's mom began to cry harder than she was already. They said that they called the police, and they were on their way.**

**"How could this happen?" Tiana said starting to cry, as well.**

**"I'm so sorry, guys. I'll go find her!" I said as I left the house quickly.**

**"Hurry, Ally!" Tiana said.**

**I ran back to Austin's car, panting and crying at the same time. Austin started worrying.**

**"Ally, what's wrong?" He said.**

**"T- Trish. She's m- m- missing!" I yelled.**

**"We have to go find her!" I said.**

**I came inside the car, and shut the door, and Austin drove quickly. He asked me a couple of questions of where Trish could be. **

**"Where do you and Trish usually go?" He asked.**

**"Well, we don't go anywhere, basically. Just to the mall, and school, and the Sonic. But there is somewhere we went when we were little kids. I doubt she actually goes there anymore-**

**"It won't hurt to look. Besides, she could be anywhere, Ally." He said.**

**I told Austin the directions to get there. As I was telling him, I still tried to remember myself where we used to go. But I knew it was gonna take us hours to get there. I wonder if Trish really did go here.**

**I turned on the radio to **_**relax **_**like Dr. Pepper said. I played one of my favorite songs. "Everybody Talks" By Neon Trees. Austin smiled knowing it was probably one of his favorites, too.**

_**It started with a whisper**_

_**And that was when I kissed her,**_

_**Then she made my lips hurt**_

_**Take me to your love shake**_

_**Momma's always got a ...**_

_**But Everybody Talks Babe!**_

_**Everybody Talks, Everybody Talks**_

_**Everybody Talks, Everybody Talks**_

_**Everybody Talks, Everybody Talks, Babe!**_

**"I think we're gonna have to stop to a hotel for tonight. It's getting really dark." I said.**

**"But first...**

**I blasted up the radio to Austin's song that he sang with this girl named Jessie called "Face To Face."But I sang her parts. She was really nice, but kind of crazy.**

**We finished the last line of the song and decided to find an Inn for tonight. Of course when I check my phone, I had about a zillion text messages, and calls from my dad, and I really didn't want to deal with him right now. Considering I just saw my mom that I haven't seen in more than 10 years, I have nothing to say, but I will have some explaining to do when I get back. **

**Austin saw the disappointment in my face when I looked down at my phone.**

**"Ally, is everything alright?" He asked.**

**I put a fake smile on my face, and lied perfectly.**

**"Yeah! Everything's fine. My dad is just a little worried. He's wondering where I am." I said.**

**"Oh. Well do you want to turn back?" Austin asked.**

**"No way. We've gone **_**way **_**to far to turn back, now!" I said laughing.**

**"Are we almost at the Inn?" I asked.**

**"Yeah. Just another right ahead." He said.**

**"Great. Oh, I see it!" I said pointing.**

**Austin drove in the parking lot, and we both checked in. The man checking us in looked a little skeptical of us.**

**"**_**So, both of you guys are 18?" **_**He asked.**

**"Yes, of course." Austin gave him an I.D. that was clearly fake, but he didn't notice.**

**"Okay fine. I'll cut your both some slack. I won't call your parents. You guys look like your only 16. But in your case, it's dine." He said passing Austin the key. As we were walking away, he added.**

**"Don't do anything you''ll regret!" He said waving.**

_**Door men these says**_**, I thought.**

**Austin found 2 beds, and of course he jumped on the first one he saw.**

**"Which one do you want?" He asked.**

**I looked at both of the beds to see which one looked softer.**

**"Umm..I'll take that one." I pointed at the one he was on.**

**"What? You just had to choose the softer one." He said making a pouty face.**

**"Yes I did." I said laughing.**

**I sat on the bed next to him with a serious face. **

**"Austin, I really hope she's at our old secret hideout." I said.**

**"Or I don't have a clue where else she'll be. I added.**

**"Don't worry, Ally. We'll find her." He said kissing my forehead.**

**"So what's so special about the Secret Hideout?" He asked.**

**"Well...we used to live near the area. But that now that we live in Miami. We don't even go to the place anymore. Trish and I used to steal candy and Ice Cream from this man, and it was hilarious how he always got mad. But he didn't mind that we took candy. He actually really liked kids. Anyways, we took some more of his candy, this one day and we ran away because he was actually chasing us this time. He stopped running after us, long ago, but we didn't look back. We just kept, running and that's when we found the spot. It was so much fun. There were animals, and trees, and a beautiful river. And there was this special bird that I would always feed. I wonder if he's still there. But then we just started going there everyday, and had fun." I said still picturing the place.**

**"Wow. The place sounds beautiful. Way more beautiful than where I grew up."He said.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked.**

**"When I was younger, my parents died in a car crash. My grandma or grandpa didn't want me, my aunts or uncles. I was about to go to an orphanage. Then Dez's parents adopted me, and I've lived with them ever since." He said.**

**"So..your an orphan?" I asked.**

**"Yep. But I really don't share it with people. But I trust you." Austin said.**

**He noticed the sad face I had, and he suggested we went to sleep.**

**"But that's enough of sharing stories." He said.**

**"Good night."He added.**

**"Good night." I replied.**

**As I layed down, I checked my phone and I had over 100+ Notifications, and Missed calls. I ignored it, and thought about how Austin trusted me so much. I was glad he cared. I loved him so much. I also thought about my mom and dad back home and **_**Trish.**_

_**Hang tight, Trish. We'll be there soon. **_**I whispered, and went to sleep.**


	10. Chap 10: Seeking & Singing

Morning came. It was about 9 o' clock in the morning. The sun was shining, and I knew today we were going to find Trish. I can feel it. I looked over to the side, and saw Austin on the other bed, still sound asleep.

"Austin, wake up! Austin!" I said, shaking him. I started slapping him lightly on his cheek.

"Don't make me get the water bucket!" I said.

Austin's eyes flashed, and he got up quickly.

"Okay, I'm up!" He was moving alot faster today. We quickly grabbed all of our things, and gathered the last of our things.

"Let's go." He said.

Wow. I guess that water really does wake him up in the morning. I should try that more often on tough sleepers.

Austin and I checked out, and went into the car and started to drive. Today, I felt more entergetic, and more happy, and free. I was ready to see my best friend.

"Whoo!" I pulled the rooftop open in the car and stuck my head up with my hands in the air.

"Looks like someone's excited!" He said.

"I don't know...I'm just excited today! I feel like dancing, or singing at the top of my lungs, or even _skinnydipping!_" I said.

"Whoa, whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves!" Austin said laughing.

"Save that energy for when we find Trish!" He said.

"Don't worry. I will!" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Austin. You know that saying "YOLO?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. What about it?" He asked.

"I finally understand it now!" I yelled looking at the sky.

"It just means to let all of our ambitions go and just have fun! Ya know?" I said.

"I'm glad your happy, Ally. It looks good on you." He said smiling at me while watching the road.

"My mom just came out of no where, my dad is worried sick about me, I don't even have a new pair of clothes yet, but I don't care right now! I just have to find Trish. She's my biggest priority right now." I said.

"Ally, I don't think you should word it as in you don't care. I mean your mom came all the way from Chicago to see you. You should kind of care about that." He said.

"You just don't understand, Austin. Having a parent being gone all your life isn't a good thing." I said.

"But at least both of your parents are _alive!_" He said.

"I don't care about my stupid parents! My mom's been gone all of my life, and my dad is barely at home as it is." I said.

"They might as well as been dead too when it comes to being a good parent." I added.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that, Ally. Family is important. No matter what kind it is. Dez's mom was a single parent. It was only him, his mom, and me! Do you know how many times I've seen her cry because she couldn't pay her bills? Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Ally. It could be a lot worse! I know!" He yelled.

Then he saw me with a sad look on my face. I had a tear running from my eye, but I didn't let him see me crying.

"Ally I didn't mean to hurt your feelings-

"It's fine, Austin I know what you meant."I said interrupting him.

The rest of the ride was pretty silent. I told him the directions now and then if we got lost, and we were minutes away. I sighed in relief.

"We're almost here." I whispered.

"Yeah." He said.

"Hey, Austin?" I asked.

"Yeah, Alls?" He asked.

"Did you know today was December 21st?" I asked.

"Nope. But on the plus side..the world didn't end!" He said.

"Yeah. But this taught me that I should live life to the fullest. Because you never know when your time is up." I said.

"It's one of the best quotes I've ever heard." He said.

"We're here!" I shouted happily.

Austin stopped on the side of the highway. We got out the car, stretched and walked around. Everything looked the same. There were the same trees that grew up, the birds that eventually left their nest, and the same candy shop that was a couple miles away from the hideout.

"Austin, let's split up. You go this way, I'll go that way." I said pointing at directions.

We both walked away from eachother, and kept our phones with us to call eachother incase we foudn Trish. At times I forgot I was even looking at Trish. I just looked at one spot of the hieout and had flashbacks of when we were little kids.

_Flashback:_

_Ally and Trish were running behind a bush laughing because they stole some more candy._

_"Isn't it funny whenever the candyman yells?" She said laughing._

_"Yeah!" I said._

_"Ally, we're going to be best friends forever, okay?" She asked._

_"Yeah!" I said._

_"Best Friends Forever!" We both said, putting our pinkies together making the promise and we both enjoyed our candy._

I remembered that perfectly. I always remembered that promise, and I'll always keep it.

I saw the bunny that I always fed. It was still small, furry, and white with the biggest eyes. But she had kids along with her. I guess everyone has to grow up one day. I walked down to the creek, and saw a person sitting next to the creek. She had big curly hair _singing_. I stood behind the bushes listening. She was a beautiful singer. She looked Latina singing a spanish song.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella_

_Mi' nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

I remembered that song. I really remembered that song. I think I- wrote it. But only one person besides me knew I wrote that song, and that was _Trish_.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

I walked towards her slowly, and sung with her. My presence scared her a little, but she sang along with me.

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nan, nanita ella._

We sung the last verse but we still stared at eachother, until I said something.

"I'm sorry, Trish. I'm so sorry." I said.

We hugged eachother.

"Let's go home." I said.


	11. Chap 11: Dallas & Mr Younder

**Sorry guys, but this story will soon be coming to an end! But thanks so much for the people who kept reading and wrote a review, and really enjoyed it! I had a fun time writing! But don't forget, I'll be writing another new story soon, and I still have the JESSIE and Austin & Ally Christmas Story, so it's not a total goodbye!**

**Trish and I decided not to leave just yet. They talked a bit more.**

**"Trish, if you don't feel like talking, I understand-**

**"I can talk, Ally. I was just feeling a little down, that's all." She said.**

**"I came here to clear my head. I've been gone for about 2 days now. I've been staying out here, and connecting with nature." She said.**

**"And that is so unlike me." She added.**

**I stared at the creek for a while and finally asked.**

**" Trish, I have so many questions right now. Why did you take the book?" I asked.**

**"I took it so you and Austin would finally be together. I knew that you'd freak out, and I knew that Austin would help you, and everything fell into place. But you not being my friend anymore, I didn't plan on happening." She said.**

**"Why did you decide to come here after all of these years? How did you even get here?" I asked.**

**She took a breath.**

**"I cried at home, and I just didn't want to be there or in that town, at the moment. So, I just took the bus. I came here because I thought about this place. I always knew how peaceful, and quiet it was, and how much memories we had here." She said.**

**"Remember when we always tool candy from the candyman?" She asked while laughing lightly.**

**"Yeah. Good times." I said.**

**"Trish, I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself. I just got so frustrated, and I- I don't know. I just lost my cool after that." I said.**

**"I'm really sorry." I said.**

**"I'm sorry, too." She said.**

**Trish and I smiled at eachother, and put our pinkies together, and we both said at the same time:**

**"Best Friends Forever!" We both said together.**

**I eventually texted Austin and told him that I found Trish and texted him the direction to get the the creek. Austin slowly walked towards us as if he were scared.**

**"This place is...awesome!" He said with his hands in the air and yelling all around.**

**"Trish you're finally back!" He said giving her a huge hug.**

**"Austin.." Trish said.**

**"Yeah?" He asked.**

**"I can't breath." Trish said.**

**"Sorry." He said laughing and letting her go.**

**"C'mon guys, let's go, it's a **_**long **_**way back." Austin said.**

**"Wait a sec!" I said.**

**They both looked back at me.**

**"What is it?" They both asked.**

**"Who wants to take a trip at the candy store for old sakes?" I asked smiling.**

**They both smiled back at me and ran through the hideout all the way to the famous candy store. Trish and I looked at the store, and smiled.**

**"It's just like old times." She said.**

**Austin was just about to stroll inside the big candy store when we both yanked him back.**

**"What is it?" He asked.**

**We all huddled in a pack.**

**"Austin! Trish and I never just went in. We need a plan." I said.**

**"Okay. What'cha got?" He asked.**

**"Oh! I have one! We hit him in the head with one of those big candy canes-**

**"Trish, I want us to visit an old memory, not have them in a jail cell." I interrupted.**

**Austin laughed and he spoke out an idea.**

**"How about I just distract him, because he doesn't know me, and you guys take all the candy you can hold, and run?" Austin suggested.**

**"Yeah, I guess we could do that, too. But I liked my idea better." Trish whispered.**

**Trish, Austin and I breaked the huddle, like we were a football team, and waited for Austin to walk in first and Trish and I slowly walked behind him still admiring this store.**

**When we walked inside, the place really improved. Their were lights, and toys for kids, and more things added onto the candy. They also selled, cookies, and cupcakes, funnel cakes, **_**and anything you could think of! **_

_**"Kids have it really good these days. Back when I was a kid, I didn't have X-Finity, or MyTabs, or Touch Screen phones." **_**I thought.**

**When we saw kids playing with their parents, and more people there than usual, everything was different. And the candyman was **_**different. Where was Mr. Younder?**_

**Austin walked back towards us and knew that couldn't be the right guy.**

**"Didn't you guys say that Mr. Younder was in his**_** 50's?" **_**Austin asked with his eyebrows raised.**

**"Yeah, he was. I don't know who this guy is. He's way to young." I said.**

**I walked toward the stand to ask the new guy some questions. He had brown hair, looked about 18 or 19 years old, he had blue eyes, and he was pretty tall, and had a britian accent. When I walked towards him he was juggling three milkshakes in his hand. He looked like some professional bar tender.**

**"What's cookin', good lookin'?" He asked.**

**Austin had a little anger in his eyes, but Trish calmed him down.**

**"Yeah, hi, I'm Ally. Do you..know what happened to the previous candyman?" I asked.**

**"Oh, you mean Mr. Younder? He retired about 5 years ago. I'm his grandson." He said.**

**"Retired? Why?" I asked.**

**"Well, since you and Trish never came back, he felt sort of lonely." He said.**

**"Wait, how do you know me and Trish?" I asked.**

**"You guys don't remember me? I'm Dallas! I used to play with you guys in the candy store all the time!" He said.**

**I always remembered a little boy, when I was little, but I always forgot his name. I don't know why I didn't forget him, but he did look strangely familiar.**

**"I remember you!" Trish said walking towards the stand with Austin behind her.**

**"You were the guy that always helped us get the candy. And you always had a little crush on Ally." Trish said.**

**Austin didn't look to happy, but he knew that I loved him, and not Dallas, and he felt okay again.**

**Dallas smiled and I guess he had a little flashback, too of when we were little kids. Dallas did like me, but I didn't pay much attention to him.**

**"Yeah, that was a long time ago. And it looks like Ally likes someone else, so I'll back off. But anyways, my grandfather retired because he was always used to you guys coming and taking his best candy, but one day, you guys just stopped coming, and he started to feel lonely. He thought you guys would never come, and you didn't. **_**Until now.**_**" He said.**

**It was a little sad that Trish and I would probably never see Mr. Younder again. But I knew that he would always be in our hearts.**

**"Well..when you see him, can you tell him we dropped by?" I asked.**

**"Of course. It was good to see you guys again." He said reaching out to kiss my hand and Trish's.**

**And with no surprise at all, Trish exchanged phone numbers with Dalls, and we left out of the candy store.**

**Suddenly we saw Dallas running out with something in his hand.**

**"You guys forgot something." Dallas said.**

**He rechout his hand with all types of candies we would always used to get. There were Nutty Buddies, and Tootsie Rools, Snickers, Reeses, Sweet Tarts, and more. Trish and I smiled at Dallas and thanks him. I gave him a hug.**

**"Thanks for being my friend. Don't loose contact, okay?" I told him.**

**He nodded and walked away.**

**"Okay, guys time to go." Austin said.**

**"We're only about an hour away." He added.**

**Trish, Austin, and I got into the car and sat down. Austin drived, and turned on the radio, and once again, it was one of the most famous songs I ever heard in L.A. He sighed because he hated this song, but me an Trish loved it.**

_**Makin' my way downtown**_

_**Walkin' fast**_

_**Faces past**_

_**And I'm homebound**_

_**Starin' Blankely Ahead**_

_**Just makin' my way**_

_**Makin' my way**_

_**Through the crooowwwed**_

_**Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da**_

_**And I need you**_

_**Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da**_

_**And I miss you,**_

_**And now I wonder**_

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass me by?**_

_**Cause you'd know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you**_

_**Tonight!**_

**We all laughed while we sung because we forgot most of the lyrics.**

**Austin, Trish, and I drove in the sunset, having a wonderful new memory.**


	12. Chap 12: Beginnings & Endings

**This srory did not end like that! It's not over yet!By the way, Shelby, I appreciate your opinion, and all, but just calling my whole story corny like 8 times, then deleting it isn't cool. If you have a problem with my story please feel free to message me, not trash my Reviews!**

**We all pulled up to Trish's house first, and walked her in. When Trish knocked on the door, her mother answered and her face went into shock. She was happily crying and hugged Trish, like she was never going to let go, sort of like Austin did. **

_**I wish I had a mom like that like. I wish my mom was their to hug me, and tell me "good job" but not everyone gets what they want. But I'm thankful that my best friend does.**_

**Trish's mom finally stopped hugging her and started to hug me.**

**"Thank you, Ally. Thank you so much!" She said.**

**"No problem." I said.**

**We both stopped hugging a couple seconds later and Austin and I walked back to his car, said our last goodbyes, and drove away.**

**"What a day this has been." I said resting my head back on the seat.**

**"Yeah. But I enjoyed it. My girlfriend got her best friend back, to see a childhood memory, and tons of candy. I'm glad I spent these last 2 days with you." Austin said while pulling up on my driveway.**

**"...now comes the hard part. The family." I said.**

**"Do you want me to come with you?" Austin asked with his hand on mine.**

**"I think I should handle this alone. I'll probably be grounded for about 10 years, but I'm glad I went on this adventure. I can handle the consequences." I said.**

**"You think you're the only one getting in trouble? Dez's mom is probably gonna freak! I've been gone for 2 days." He said laughing.**

**"We'll have to sneak away to see eachother, and call eachother late at night, and have late night secret dates. Sound good to you?" Austin asked flirtaciously.**

**"Sounds very good to me." I said laughing.**

**Austin and I kissed for a while, and stared at eachother one more time, because this was the last time I was going to see him in a couple months. I smiled, and waved back at him while he was reversing his car. **

**This trip taught me many things. I should always be thankful for the people I have in my life, because you'll never know when they could be gone. I should hide my book somewhere way more private, and I should be lucky that I have a family to go to. Especially when they're about to yell at me once I go into my house. I smiled, and used my keys from my bag, and opened the door.**

**"Allyson Marie Dawson! Where have you been?!" My dad yelled.**

_**Here it comes.**_

**I tried to walk immediately upstairs, but of course my dad was in the way.**

**"Dad, I'm sorry. I had to go find Trish." I said.**

**"It took you **_**2 days **_**just for you to find someone? Why would you do something like that?" He asked.**

**"Because, Dad! I learned that I shouldn't take you for granted. I learned that I should always keep that special friend that means everything to me, no matter what they did. I learned to stop being so selfish, and to think about others. The past two days, I've been gone, I feel like a better version of me...and if you want to yell at me, go ahead. I deserve it. Even mom had to come all the way from Chicago, just for me. I haven't seen her in over ten years! How do you think that made me feel? These past years, I thought she didn't love me. I thought she just didn't want me. But you know what? I didn't need her. I already had you. Your a great father to me, and I never really appreciated that until now. I'm so sorry dad." I said.**

**My dad was speechless. He honestly didn't know what to say. And suddenly...he smiled and gave me a hug.**

**"I'm so proud of you, kitten." He said.**

**"I'm proud that you're being a mature young lady about this, and you know what you did was wrong. I don't know what to say. And if this trip made you such a mature person, I'm glad." He said.**

**"Thanks, daddy." I said letting him go from his hug.**

**I walked upstairs slowly, but my dad was still watching me. I turned back from the stairs, and said**

**"I love you daddy." and after that I went upstairs. I heard my dad mummble something while I was walking upstairs.**

**"That's my Ally-Cat." He said and walked into another room.**

**I went upstairs to my room and wrote a new song.**

_**Let Me See You Put Your Hearts Up, Yeah**_

_**Let Me See You Put Your Hearts Up, Yeah**_

_**If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World**_

_**You think your so small, like your itty-bitty**_

_**But with just one match we can light up a city**_

_**Walkin' by a stranger on the side of the street,**_

_**Like a quarter in a cup will get them up on their feet, like,**_

_**You think your never gonna make your mark,**_

_**Sit back and watch the world wile it falls apart, like,**_

_**Outa sight, outta m-i-i-ind, like, **_

_**Like it's just a waste of time, like, like, like,**_

_**Hey, Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya**_

_**Hey, Ya, Ya**_

_**If We gove a little love maybe we can change the world **_

_**(Change The World)**_

**I had my first half of the song done, and thought about the rest later. In the meantime, I wrote about the last two days I didn't write about. The journey I had was unforgetable. And the best part was I got to spend it with the people I loved, and that was something that was priceless.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxx**

**I ended up grounded for two weeks, and Austin was for two **_**months**_**. But of course, I snuck out with him. After high school, we decided to go our seperate ways, and went to different colleges. Two years later, we met eachother again. But about four years later, when we were in our twenty's we saw eachother again, and eventually got married. Trish organized everything because she's been waiting for years for us to finally get married. Dez and Austin are still friends, but now Dez is a very famous director for all types of famous movies. Trish still can't find that one job that suits her without her getting fired. Trish also married Dallas. I know right? I couldn't believe it myself.**

**Austin became one of the most famous singers Worldwide. He eventually became more famous that Justin Bieber. And most importantly, he became a father.**

**As for me? I'm now a mother. Still a songwriter, but mostly, I'm a mother of two kids. I have a boy and a girl named Harmony & Ross. My mother and I actually talk a lot now, and we're really good friends. I visit my dad a lot, too.**

**Trish and I went to a nursing home one day, and saw **_**Mr. Younder**_**! He still looked the same, except he had a lot more wrinkles on his face. We all talked for hours about him, and the candyshop! We even took a picture with him for another new memory. About 5 years later, Mr. Younder died of heart failure. It was pretty sad for all of us, because we knew we lost a big part of our lives, but whenever I look at that picture, I know he's in a better place now.**

**Throughout the rest of my life, I was glad how my life ended out. I went from being a shy little girl that chewed my hair a lot, to a woman with two kids, and Austin Moon as my husband. Life can work in mysterious ways, then I remembered that quote that Austin said.**

**"**_**When your Losing, your Finding"**_

**And at that moment, I finally knew what it meant. When you're looking for something old, you end up finding something something new. That was one of the best quotes I've ever heard!**

**Thanks for reading the story! Thanks for being fans! Thanks for everything guys! I love you all, and I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and you keep reading! :)**


End file.
